


Happy Halloween !

by Emma76



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma76/pseuds/Emma76
Summary: Il ne faut jamais rester seul le soir d'Halloween, jamais, et encore moins quand vous êtes le benjamin d'une équipe de télé particulièrement joueuse... ;)





	

Dans l'open space, la décoration respectaient totalement la période de l'année. Aujourd'hui jour d'Halloween il y avait des citrouilles aux sourires maléfiques posées sur les bureaux, des sorcières sur leurs ballets au dessus des écrans diffusant les chaînes infos sans le son et toutes autres sortes de clichés halloweenesques possible depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Après l'émission, le temps que ceux qui se trouvaient sur le plateau parle un peu au public pour faire des photos et rejoignent les locaux de la production, presque tout le monde était partis. Panayotis, qui avait été retenu plus longtemps que les autres car des amis à lui était venus dans le public, était seul dans la rédaction à son arrivée. Par contre, la lumière qui refuse de s'allumer le soir d'Halloween, même si il n'est pas spécialement peureux, ça ressemble trop au début du scénario d'un mauvais film d'horreur pour lui. Il avança rapidement jusqu'au porte-manteau en regardant partout autour de lui, puis met son manteau en se traitant mentalement d'idiot d'avoir pu croire, même brièvement, à ça. Il repart tranquillement vers les escaliers, riant de sa bêtise, et son pied rencontre la porte qu'il n'avait pas vu, sachant qu'elle n'est jamais fermer. Un coup de stress le prend quand il se rend compte que la porte est fermée à clé. Elle était pourtant ouverte quand il est passé, deux minutes avant ! Une chose était certaine, cette porte n'avait pas pu ce fermer seule, à clé de surcroît. Mais ce constat ne le rassurait absolument pas, puisqu'il signifiait qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cet immeuble, comme il le pensait. Mais vu que toute l'équipe était déjà partie, qui ? Il paniquait totalement, se retournant au moindre bruit de vent et faisant des allers retours de l'escalier de sortie à celui donnant accès au toit. Après deux tours, alors qu'il repartait vers la sortie, espérant qu'elle serait ouverte comme elle s'est fermée tout à l'heure, quand il vit une ombre en haut, s'enfuyant sur le toit. Vu qu'en restant ici, il devenait fou, il décida de suivre l'ombre. Montant doucement, il arriva en haut sans dommage, mais la boule au ventre. Personne en vue, mais il y avait toujours le coin derrière le mur. S'y risquant, il alla au bout sans rencontrer quelqu'un. Il fît demi tour, et l'ombre se jeta sur lui, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Un hurlement sortit de sa bouche, effrayé par les prochaines secondes de sa vie. Hurlement qui s'entendit couper par un rire venant de l'ombre. Un rire que Pana pouvait reconnaître entre mille, tant il aimait pouvoir en être la cause...

-Hugo !?!

...Sauf cette fois.

Ce dernier roula sur le côté pour permettre à son compagnon de se redresser, tout en continuant à rigoler. 

-Alors c'est toi qui a fait tout ça !?! Juste pour me faire peur !?! s'écria le cadet, en envoyant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule du brun.

-Et ça a plutôt bien marché, vu la tête que tu faisait, et celle que tu fais maintenant aussi d'ailleurs.

-Hmmmp. Tu exagère quand même.

-Aller c'est bon, tu ne vas pas bouder comme un bébé pour ça.

-Eh ben si, exactement. dit-il en croisant les bras et en tirant la langue.

-Aller, bébé, c'est juste pour rire.

-Tu pars demain matin en Afrique et le dernier truc que tu trouves à me faire c'est une farce d'Halloween ? Casse toi, idiot. 

-Tu sais que tu mens hyper mal ? T'es vexé de t'être fait piégé mais pas en colère.

-Je continue à croire que tu me connais trop, et pas que je suis incapable de cacher mes émotions. 

-Crois ce que tu veux. On rentre regarder des films d'horreur toute la nuit en mangeant des bonbons ? souffle-t-il en se relevant et en lui tendant la main.

-Et l'avion demain ?

-À 4h30. Je ne comptais même pas dormir cette nuit. 

-Okay. J'aurais le droit de me servir de toi comme d'une peluche pour me rassurer ?

-Autant que tu voudras, tant que ce n'est pas encore l'heure pour moi de partir. Entre mon appart et Roissy y'a 3 bon quart d'heure tu sais.

-Je sais. On y va ? Plus vite on arrivera chez toi et plus vite je pourrais avoir ma bouillotte auprès de moi. Expliqua le lycéen au surfeur.

-J'attends plus que toi. Mais pourquoi je suis une bouillotte ? Un nounours je comprends mais là !

-Parce que tu me tiens chaud à me faire des câlins comme ça.

-Tu ne t'en est jamais plein que je saches ! dit-il en emprisonnant le micro-trotteur dans ses bras. 

-Et je ne le ferai jamais ! rigola ce dernier.


End file.
